


Time And Time Again

by TheLastOfTheRealOnes



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: I Made Myself Cry, hope you enjoy this, i hope y'all are ready, mostly this will be gay, several of the goddesses are male, this is gonna be some weird shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastOfTheRealOnes/pseuds/TheLastOfTheRealOnes
Summary: Life should be easy when you're a god, right? Well, not for this bunch. Having their other-worldly powers stripped from them, and then being tossed into the mortal world, is not exactly the most fun they've had. But as the stupid prophecy states, they need to find each other, before the dark sun rises.





	Time And Time Again

Hi. This is a story idea I got from my muse. Yes, my muse.

Maybe I met them on Shamchat, and maybe I didn't.

But that doesn't matter. I am so excited about this, and I hope it won't turn out to be crap. Let's just see, shall we?


End file.
